


Running To You

by charlesdk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "the hot guy(derek) that lives in my building is always going out at the same time I'm arriving from my run to burn nervous energy, so every time he sees me(stiles) sweaty and red faced when he looks like a greek god holding the door/gate open and I'm always too out of breath to say thanks"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here’s the thing… Stiles had never really liked running. In his high school years, he was on the lacrosse team with his best friend, Scott, and running was required, despite the fact that he was a bench warmer. And he had hated running for years after that, refused to do it. Except the less he ran, the less he worked out, the more nervous he felt.

He had all this energy, anxiety, bottled up, nowhere to put it. He had complained about it to his dad once, _once_ , and a week later he had gotten a new pair of running shoes in the mail. So despite hating that his body needed him to do it, he started running again. And he felt less nervous, less on edge.

The best time to run was in the mornings, he learned. It made him less nervous throughout the day, made him able to focus on what he actually needed to focus on, made it easier to sleep at night, and it was usually cool during the mornings. It was pretty much perfect.

Except for this one tiny, little thing.

A few days after Stiles had moved into the building, when he was coming home from hanging out with his friends at Scott’s place, a man was heading toward the door Stiles had just stepped through. A gorgeous, gorgeous man. A gorgeous man in a form fitting suit, looking like he just came from a professional photoshoot. A gorgeous man with styled, black hair and stubble trimmed to fit his jaw. An absolute gorgeous man with soft, hazel green eyes looking right at him.

Stiles was floored, absolutely floored by the beauty of this fine specimen.

Of course, once he had pulled himself out of a gaping daze, he stepped aside and held the door open for this beautiful Greek God. And maybe he stood and looked after the guy until he disappeared around the corner to the parking lot. And yeah, maybe he drooled a bit over the man’s ass, but who could blame him? The man’s face was beautiful, but his ass was a work of art.

Stiles had went for his usual morning run the following morning, and he had stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath in front of the entrance door to the building, when the door was pulled open. No one was going out, so Stiles assumed someone was holding it open for him, bless them. He looked up to thank whoever it was, but his words go caught in his throat at the sight of the Greek God from the day before.

The beautiful, gorgeous man with a soft smile on his lips and his hand against the door, holding it open for Stiles. Stiles who was incredibly out of breath, his entire face red from the run, and whose knees were weak. Not only because of the running.

He had meant to say thank you, he really had. The words were just caught in his throat, and he was too out of breath to bother trying to force them out. So he had weakly lifted a hand, made a wheezy sound, and gone inside.

And since that embarrassing encounter, every time Stiles had gotten back from a run, out of breath and red faced, there he was. The gorgeous man holding the door open for him like the gentleman he was.

And Stiles had always been too out of breath to thank him. It was kind of getting annoying.

“You could just take a shorter run, so you won’t be that out of breath when you see him, you know,” Lydia said, kicking Stiles’ feet off the table.

Stiles let his feet land on the floor, and he fell to the side, his head landing in Scott’s lap. Scott didn’t even bother registering it, too busy being gross with Allison. “I thought about that, but then I didn’t do it. And I also thought about just casually running into him when I’m not a sweaty, gross mess, but I never do! I have no idea when he comes back to the building, so I can’t ‘ _accidentally’_  make it happen.”

“Ever thought about hanging out in the lobby and wait for him there?” Malia commented from where she was sitting on the floor, leaning against Kira’s knees, while Kira braided her hair.

Stiles gave her a look. “I’m not a stalker, Malia.” He sighed and rolled over onto his back, slapping lightly at Scott’s chin. “Scott, bro, help me out.”

Scott finally took his eyes off his fiancee and looked down at Stiles. “What?”

Stiles groaned loudly. “You’re useless, all of you. No help whatsoever. Where’s Erica when you need her?”

“Where she always is, in bed with Boyd.” Lydia stood up from her seat, flattening down her skirt. “And I have a date.”

Lydia left after hugging Allison and telling Kira to tighten the braid she was making on Malia. She left, and Stiles was left alone with two couples canoodling, so he left shortly after as well.

He loved his friends, but he didn’t need to be the very single fifth wheel.

*

Stiles wanted to talk to this Greek God walking among simple men, he really did. He would love to get all over that, to get on his knees and appreciate all of him at all hours of the day. He would love to shorten his run just a little, so he wouldn’t be so out of breath and red faced, when he reached the door that was always,  _always_  held open for him.

He would love to, but he was scared, nervous.

The runs became longer, faster for every passing day, and for every time someone, his friends or himself, told him to suck it up and go talk to the guy. He just couldn’t do it. For every time the beauty held the door open for him or he even  _thought_  about it, he would run another few minutes.

It was terrible, because it had been close to a month now, and he had yet to thank the man for holding the door open every single morning. It was good, because he was getting in pretty good shape. Get in line, people, here comes Stiles Stilinski.

You know, when the Greek Gentleman inevitably shot him down, once he finally said thank you and offered to repay him in blow jobs, of course.

And then Stiles sprained his ankle. It wasn’t his fault, not really. It wasn’t his fault that it had been raining over night, and that everything was slippery. It wasn’t his fault that he was clumsy - on occasion.

He quickly turned around and limped back to the building, cursing at himself and everything else. There was no Greek God holding the door open for him, because he had cut his run in half. But just after he had limped into the building, trying not to put too much pressure on his foot, he looked up and saw Greek God step out of the elevator, a concerned look on his face the moment he saw Stiles.

And he rushed over, bless him. “Hey, are you okay?”

All words were caught in Stiles’ throat. He wasn’t out of breath. Okay, maybe a little, because he was in pain, but he just couldn’t find the words. So he let out a nervous laugh and made a few hand movements, shrugging. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just twisted my ankle, because I’m an idiot.”

This was really not how Stiles had imagined his first actual conversation with words and not just facial expressions with the Greek Gentleman would go, but there he was. Injured, in pain, and a mess in front of the man who had been starring in several of his dirty  ~~day~~  dreams. It was hard to look at him, without wanting to drop on his knees and worship all of his glorious body.

Greek God reached out, the tips of his fingers nearly touching Stiles’ arm, like he wanted to help him stay up and move forward, but was waiting for permission to do so. “Here, let me help to your place.”

Stiles quickly shook his head, limping forward, because, as stated before, he was an idiot. “Thanks, but I’m good.” He took no more than three steps forward, before a pain surged through his leg, and he bend down, groaning.

A warm, big hand wrapped around his upper arm and helped him back up to a standing position. “Stop being stubborn, and let me help.” Greek God stepped closer, pulling Stiles’ arm over his shoulders, while he grabbed onto his waist, giving him support as they headed toward the elevator.

“But you’ll be late for work or,” Stiles winced, letting himself lean more on Greek God, “or wherever you’re going.” He didn’t want to trouble this guy, but fuck, those shoulders were firm and that arm around his waist felt good, the warmth radiating from the beauty next to him tempting.

Strong And Beautiful moved his hand down, grabbing Stiles’ hip for a better grip on him, when they stopped in front of the elevator. “No, I won’t.” He pressed the button and turned his head to look at Stiles. “I don’t have to leave the building for another 30 minutes.”

Stiles looked back at him, realizing just how close they were, and how easy it would be to lean forward and kiss him. He couldn’t even help it when his gaze dropped to Greek God’s lips for just a second, before he quickly looked back at those hauntingly beautiful and green eyes staring back at him. “Then why are you even down here?”

Beauty Gentleman flushed, his ears turning pink, and he looked away, pointedly staring at the elevator doors. “No reason.” He shrugged. “Maybe I just like to be early.”

The elevator doors dinged open, and a grin formed on Stiles’ face. A grin that was gone within a second, because Straight Out Of A Magazine pushed him forward, and he forgot about his sprained ankle for just a second. “Fuck,” he cursed in a shaky breath, supporting himself on the gentleman to his right and on the wall in the elevator.

“Stop doing that, you’ll make it worse.” Stiles scoffed at him, but he continued anyway, ignoring it. “Which floor?”

“Third.” Greek Beauty pushed the floor number, staying silent. Stiles watched him, admired how beautiful this man was up close. It was ridiculous and so unfair. The guy’s eyebrows were even gorgeous. “What’s your name by the way? I’d like to not keep calling you Pretty Gentleman in my head,” Stiles found himself saying, before he could stop himself.

Pretty Gentleman looked at him, surprised and with a soft smile reaching his eyes. “Pretty Gentleman?”

“Uh well…” Stiles was lost for words once again. He tried to force words out, but all he could form were sounds. At first. “Yeah well, I’m not blind. I know when someone’s pretty.” Although pretty was nowhere near what this man was. He was more than pretty. He was gorgeous, beautiful, and out of this world, along with far out of Stiles’ league.

God Of Beauty lowered his head, a smile on his lips and his ears turning pink. It was incredibly adorable, and Stiles couldn’t stop staring. “Derek.”

“Nice to meet you, Derek. I mean, not exactly the best way to meet, but hey! We stepped up from you opening the door for me every morning. Thank you for that, by the way.”

“You’re welcome.” Derek looked at him, looked at him like he was waiting for something. But Stiles was just staring back, holding the eye contact, until Derek spoke again, a brow raising. “This is usually where you introduce yourself back.”

“Oh right!” Stiles rolled his eyes at himself. “Name’s Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you, Stiles.”

The elevator doors slid open, and Stiles clung onto Derek, as they moved out of the elevator and into the hallway. It was surprisingly easy getting to the right door. Or maybe not so surprising, Derek was strong. Stiles could feel the muscles in the guy’s arm tense when he had to help Stiles take a step forward, he could feel firmness of Derek’s shoulder under his palm, and he could feel the hand on his hip holding a tight but careful grip. And it felt _good_.

Stiles was almost sad, as he unlocked his door and pushed it open.

It was only when they made it inside, that Stiles remembered how messy his place was. But Derek made no comment on it, and just guided him toward the couch, gently setting him down. And maybe Stiles fell just a bit in love with the guy, because he gently grabbed his leg, and placed it on the table, a pillow under his foot.

“Do you have any frozen fruit or anything?” Derek looked around for a second, then headed toward the kitchen area.

“Yeah,” Stiles let out in a grunt, while he shifted on the couch, trying to make himself more comfortable. “Think I have some peas or something. They’re in the freezer. Obviously.”

He heard a scoff, followed by the fridge door opening and a bag being pulled out. Derek wasn’t gone for more than 30 seconds, but Stiles was still blown away by the beauty that stepped in front of him, wrapping the only kitchen towel Stiles owned around the bag of frozen peas. The beauty who was being such a gentleman and doing way more than any stranger would or even should. Stiles was a nobody to this guy. He was the gross, sweaty, out of breath, and red faced idiot he held the door open for every morning, because he was so kind. And that was it. There was no more to it.

“Holy shit, that’s cold,” Stiles instantly complained, when Derek put the frozen peas on his ankle.

“Stop complaining,” Derek said, standing back up straight. “And don’t walk on your foot for a few weeks.”

“I know, not exactly the first time I got hurt.” Stiles rubbed his shin, hissing at the throbbing pain from his ankle. “Good thing my best friend became a nurse.”

Derek went quiet, and when Stiles looked up, he could practically see the wheels spinning in his head. It was obvious that he was trying to build up the courage to say _something_ , so Stiles let him do that. Although silently cheering him on.

“I should give you my number,” Derek finally said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “In case you need anything.”

There was a wide smile forming on Stiles’ face, and Stiles didn’t bother to hide it or even try to. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Derek put his number in Stiles’ phone, said he’d try to stop by later to check on him, and then left.

Left Stiles to sit with his foot up, and a fond smile on his lips, while he looked at the name “ **Derek** ” in his contact list.

*

Derek didn’t show up later. Stiles didn’t really expect him to, but he was still slightly disappointed. Scott, however, rushed over the second his shift at the hospital ended, a medical bag in hand.

“How did this even happen?” Scott asked, sitting on the table by Stiles’ foot and going through the medical bag.

Stiles gave him a look. “Do you even need to ask? I tripped ‘cause it’s slippery outside.”

“And because you’re clumsy, yeah, I know.” Scott gently grabbed just above Stiles’ ankle, pulling his Darth Vader socks off. Stiles had carefully taken his shoe off hours ago. “It’s a miracle you haven’t actually broken anything yet.”

“Are you forgetting about second grade?” Stiles bit back a hiss, when Scott touched his ankle. “I broke my wrist, because we were skateboarding where we weren’t allowed to.”

“Stiles, we both know it wasn’t actually broken. You exaggerated then and you’re exaggerating now.” Well, he was kind of right about that.

Scott wrapped his foot and ankle in an elastic compression, and Stiles stopped listening, as his best friend went on and on about what he should and shouldn’t do. Stiles knew all of it, this wasn’t the first time he sprained his ankle.

“Hey, you know that gorgeous dude holding the door open for me every morning?” Stiles interrupted, a fond smile on his lips at the thought of Derek.

Scott looked at him for a second, then nodded and finished wrapping his ankle. “Yeah, did you finally talk to him?”

“Hell yeah I did. Well, he was actually the one who approached me, ‘cause he’s a gentleman and I had twisted my ankle, so he helped me to my apartment.” Stiles let out a soft sigh and scooted further down the back of the couch, eyes on the ceiling and the fond smile stuck on his lips. “His name’s Derek and he’s even more gorgeous up close. And he has really nice arms and shoulders, dude.”

“So when are you gonna ask him out?” Scott put Stiles’ foot back on the pillow and stood up.

“I don’t know,” Stiles sighed, shrugging. And then he suddenly remembered, sitting up quickly. “Dude, I got his number!” A pain surged up his leg from his ankle, and he hissed. “Ow, fuck.”

Scott sighed at him, grabbing the bag of peas that were no longer frozen. “One day you’re gonna really hurt yourself. Text him before then.”

Stiles had thought about texting Derek from the moment the guy had walked out of his apartment. He had even typed up several texts, trying to come up with the perfect first text, but he had given up on that. He had even thought about giving the guy a call, had hovered his thumb over the button for minutes, before he had thrown his phone to the other side of the couch, giving up on that as well.

Stiles told Scott all of that, and Scott gave him a look. “You do know he wouldn’t have given you his number, if he didn’t want you to actually use it, right?”

Stiles groaned, throwing his arms across his face. “Stop giving me romance advice, and go be with your fiancee.”

Scott rolled his eyes at him, swinging the bag over his shoulder. “Fine, you drama queen. Put some ice on your ankle in a few hours, and keep it up.” He turned to leave, throwing the bag of peas to the kitchen counter before reaching the door. “And text him, Stiles!”

Stiles spend the rest of the night hoping Derek would knock on the door. He spend the rest of the night with his thumb hovering over the send button on several texts he had typed, waiting to press it.

Neither of those things happened.

*

The second Stiles woke up the following morning, he felt restless, his nerves spiking. He hadn’t been able to run the day before, and he wouldn’t be able to get rid of this nervous energy that day either. He called his work place, said he was going to take a day or two off. 

He needed to find some other exercises he could do, that could get rid of his nervous energy, otherwise the days would be hell.

At 9 AM he had yet to find any kind of exercise that wouldn’t damage his ankle more, but still get rid of his anxiety, and he was incredibly restless. He had been doing nothing but rest on the couch, watching cartoons, and eating cereal since he woke up at 6. His teenage self would have loved it, but his adult self hated it.

At 9:04, he couldn’t take it anymore.

He quickly got into some sweats, having walked around in his underwear the whole day, grabbed his jacket and went out.

Except he didn’t make it very far. He managed to limp about three steps forward, before he collided with a very firm and very familiar body. “Holy crap!” he yelped, stumbling backwards, and two hands grabbed his arms to steady him.

Stiles took a second to calm his heartbeat and breathing, before he looked up and saw a surprised Derek. He probably looked just as surprised, his heart stuck in his throat. “Oh my God, Derek, hey!” A wide smile quickly formed on his lips, because it may have only been a day, but he missed the guy. Missed those pretty eyes, that beautiful face, and that gorgeous body. All of which had been involved in his private time in the bathroom the night before.

“Hey.” Derek took half a step back, hands still on Stiles’ arms and Stiles didn’t mind one bit. “Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Stiles huffed. “And I didn’t see you either, so we’re both idiots.” A smile formed on Derek’s lips, and Stiles’ heartbeat jumped. “So uh… do you live on this floor too, or?”

Derek seemed to snap out of his thoughts, cleared his throat, and dropped his hands, as he shook his head. “No. I was actually coming to check on you.” He slid his hands into his front pockets, looking slightly awkward, and Stiles only found that adorable. “You didn’t text me yesterday, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Stiles was baffled. Derek, the guy he had not-so-secretly been crushing on for the past month, the guy who looked liked he could get anyone he wanted. Derek who didn’t have to hold the door open for a sweaty, gross, red faced man completely out of breath every single morning, but did anyway. Derek who didn’t have to help Stiles to his apartment, didn’t have to help a complete stranger, and didn’t have to do any of the things he had done, but did all of it anyway.

Derek who Stiles was pretty sure was an angel send from heaven. Looked the part, at least.

“Stiles?” Stiles was pulled out of his mind blown state at the sound of his own name and the look of concern on Derek’s face. This man was going to be the death of him.

“Yeah sorry, uh.” Stiles let out a heavy breath, a soft smile on his lips. “I just… It’s kinda mind blowing, that someone like you would help someone like me, and actually give a fuck about me, even though you’ve already done more than enough, wow.”

Derek looked confused, brows knitting together and his shoulders squaring slightly. He looked almost defensive. “Someone like me?”

Stiles flushed and stuttered for a moment. “Yeah, you know… hot and gorgeous, like wow really fucking gorgeous, unfairly gorgeous, and…” He swallowed heavily, watching as Derek’s ears grew pinker and a smile grew wide on his face. “And beautiful and like 500 other adjectives, that would take forever to say.”

“And what,” Derek stepped closer, his eyes dropping to Stiles’ parted lips for a split second, before he locked eyes, “you’re nothing like that?”

Stiles shook his head, his eyes glued to Derek’s green ones, although dropping to his lips for a second. “Not compared to you, no.”

“Well, I disagree.” Derek reached out to grab Stiles’ hips, keeping him still as he moved closer. “Very strongly.”

Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s chest, feeling those strong pecks under his palm for a second, before he slid his hands up to Derek’s shoulders and around his neck. “Please tell me you’re not gonna be a gentleman here and wait ‘til our first date, ‘cause I really wanna kiss you right now.”

Derek didn’t respond. He just leaned forward and gave Stiles what he wanted; a kiss. A kiss that Stiles didn’t hesitate to return, and return eagerly. Stiles ran his hands through Derek’s hair, Derek’s hands moving down to his lower back, and he pulled him closer.

Stiles breathed in deeply, shuddering at the feeling of Derek’s lips moving against his own, the feeling of Derek’s hands touching him. “Do you wanna come inside?” he whispered against Derek’s lips, pulling back just enough to breathe.

Derek nodded eagerly. “Yeah, I can miss one day.” Stiles grinned and pulled him in for another kiss, stepping backwards, back to his apartment.

Except he only managed to take one step, before he remembered.

A pain surged up his leg the second he stepped down on his foot, and he immediately pulled back from the kiss to curse loudly. “Fucking shit, ow!” He groaned and gave his ankle a look of betrayal. “Thanks for ruining the moment, ankle.”

“It doesn’t have to be ruined,” Derek said with a shrug. Stiles looked at him, raising a questioning brow. And then Derek grabbed just under his ass, pulled him up, and Stiles hooked his legs around Derek’s waist.

Stiles grinned, linking his fingers behind Derek’s head. “Oh, I’m definitely all for this.”

Derek carried Stiles inside, while Stiles planted kisses along his neck, burying his nose in the rough stubble, and slowly grinding down on the growing bulge in Derek’s pants.

They made it to the messy bedroom quickly, their clothes disappearing somewhere along the way.

*

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles murmured against Derek’s shoulder, his fingers tracing the triskele tattoo between Derek’s shoulder blades.

There had been a surprisingly small amount of pain from Stiles’ injured ankle. Stiles had kept his foot up high, while Derek rode him until he saw stars. It had been more than amazing, seeing Derek riding him and looking like all the best wet dreams. Derek had been beautiful, gorgeous, and ridiculously sexy, and Stiles hadn’t exactly been able to hold himself back for very long. He had no regrets about that though, because hearing Derek’s pleasureful moan as he came shortly after had been worth all of it.

Derek hummed in response, comfortable on his stomach next to Stiles, watching him with a blissful look still in his eyes. “Why’d you always hold the door open for me? I mean, it was every single morning.”

Derek flushed, looked almost embarrassed, as he shifted on the bed. “Well… a little while ago, I was having a terrible day, and my sister had been going on and on about this girl she met, and how she wanted to ask her out. I hadn’t really been listening, so she yelled at me. I was leaving the building to go apologize to her for being a shitty brother, when I saw this really hot guy holding the door open for me.”

He lifted his gaze from the sheet to Stiles, a smile hinting on his lips. “You. And then the next morning, I met you again. And again and again. I just couldn’t not hold the door open for you, especially since you looked like you were about to collapse.”

“Hey, running is hard.”

Derek huffed a laugh. “I know.” He hesitated for a moment, then sighed and hid his face in the crook of his elbow. “Being your personal door man is my favorite part of the day, because I get to see you. Even if it’s just for a minute.”

Stiles looked at him, waited until Derek lifted his head up, and then he smiled widely, chuckled. “You are such an adorable sap,” he said and scooted closer, leaning in for a kiss.

Derek scoffed at him, returning the kiss.

*

“Has anyone ever told you you’re an idiot?” Malia said, sitting down and leaning back against her girlfriend.

“You and everyone who’s ever met me,” Stiles replied with a smile, grabbing the ice pack Lydia had handed to him, and placed it on his bare ankle.

“It’s the first thing you learn about Stiles,” Scott commented from the side, a grin on his lips when Stiles gave him the finger.

“You guys are so nice to me, I feel so loved.” Stiles rolled his eyes, shook his head, and leaned back on the chair he was seated on, a smile on his lips. When he looked up from his still injured ankle, he found Lydia watching him carefully, her eyes narrowed slightly. “What?”

“You seem different,” she murmured, tilting her head slightly. “Happier. Spill, I want to know why.”

“What, I can’t be happy now?”

“Of course you can.” Lydia crossed her legs, leaning back and giving him that look. That look she always had when she refused to let something go. “But something happened, and I want to know what.”

Stiles hesitated, even though he had been dying to tell them everything from the moment he stepped into this house. “You know that guy who always holds the door open for me?” They nodded, and Stiles continued, a fond smile on his lips at the memory. “His name’s Derek, and we may have done the do yesterday. Several times.”

Scott was immediately leaning over and high fiving him. “About time, dude.”

“Congratulations, Stiles,” Lydia said with a smile on her lips. “But you do know I expect to see him for dinner on Saturday now, right?”

Stiles groaned. “Fine, but only if you bring your mystery woman too, ‘cause I wanna meet her.”

“Fine,” Lydia said, shrugging. “I’ll bring her along. It’ll be a couples’ dinner then.”

Stiles made a face at that. “Isn’t that a bit overwhelming?”

Lydia gave him that look with the raised eyebrow, the look that let you know to shut up. “If I have to bring my date, then so do you.”

Stiles groaned loudly and reached into his pocket for his phone. “Fine, I’ll ask him.” He quickly typed out a message and hit send, adding to the many texts they had been sending to each other, when Derek had to leave the day before.

**Stiles** : this is probably really soon but do you wanna have dinner with me and my friends on saturday?

He didn’t expect a reply for a while, knowing Derek was hanging out with his friends for the evening, yet his phone buzzed only minutes after he had hit send.

**Derek** : only if we can have an official first date before then

Stiles couldn’t help the wide smile on his face, and he completely ignored the comment Malia made.

**Stiles** : deal ;)


	2. Meeting Friends (And Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have their first date, and then Stiles takes Derek to meet his friends. Lydia brings a surprise with her.

Their date was on Friday. Their date was on Friday, and Stiles had more nervous energy, more anxiety than he had had in years with no way of getting rid of it, since he still wasn't allowed to run. He didn't know why he was nervous, considering he had been hanging out with Derek practically every day, every day when Derek came home from work and decided to pay him a visit, looking gorgeous and tired in that ridiculously fitting suit. And yeah, “hung out” usually meant having sex, but it still counted.

And sure, sex had been a good exercise to get his nervous energy out, but it was Friday, Derek was coming to pick him up for their date in a few hours, and Stiles had only just stepped out of the shower and was now dialing Lydia's number.

“Lydia!” he greeted her, slightly panicked. “What do I wear on a first date with Derek?”

“Clothes. At least for parts of it,” Lydia replied, the sound of heels against concrete in the background.

Stiles groaned at her, looking hopelessly into his closet. “That's not helping, Lyds.”

Lydia sighed into his ear. “Wear a plain shirt and one of your plaids, preferably one of the red ones but a blue works too. And no hoodies, Stiles, too many layers.”

Stiles quickly got out the things Lydia listed, hovering over one of his hoodies for just a second, before he pushed it out of the way. “Okay, what about pants?”

Lydia hummed, a door opening on her end and the heels against the ground became more echo-y. “Wear the black jeans you wore to Malia's birthday. Your ass looked good in those.”

“Thank you, Lydia, you're the best!” Stiles hung up after that and hurried to get dressed.

He hurried to get dressed so much, that by the time he was actually done, there was still an hour till Derek would be picking him up. “Fucking idiot,” he grumbled to himself and laid out on the couch, starting up his Xbox. Might as well kill time somehow.

At 6:53 PM Derek send him a text to let him know he had just parked his car and would be knocking on his door in a few minutes. Stiles got up, carefully put on his shoes because his ankle was still throbbing with pain when he moved it too much, and then stood by the door, tapping nervously on the table next to it. The empty table that had been there since he moved in, and he hadn't bothered doing anything with it, nor had he bothered throwing it out or giving it away.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes after, and Stiles didn't wait a second before he opened the door. When his eyes landed on Derek, dressed in another one of those form fitting suits and his hair looking freshly styled, he let out a heavy sigh and waved a hand in his general direction. “How can you look so good after working all day? It's unfair for the rest of humanity, you know.”

Derek gave him a look, a fond smile hinting on his lips. “And it's not unfair to the rest of humanity when you look as good as you do?”

Stiles gaped at him, speechless which was rare for him. “Shut up, you've already been in my pants. No need to be overly charming and nice.”

“Well maybe I want to be.” Derek stepped forward, a hand on the side of Stiles' face, and he leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that Stiles didn't hesitate to return. “Are you ready to go?” he asked once they pulled apart.

“Are you sure we can't just stay in my bed, fool around, and call that our first date?” Derek gave him a look, and Stiles patted his chest. “I'm kidding, I'm fucking starving. Let's go.”

Derek had offered his arm for Stiles to support himself on, since he was still limping, but Stiles had scoffed at him and grabbed his hand in the elevator, intertwining their fingers. When they reached the parking place, Stiles tried to silently guess which car was Derek's.

There was the family van, the bright red sports car, Stiles' own crap jeep, a sleek black car that looked expensive and freshly cleaned, a slightly dented car, and a few others in the back that Stiles didn't bother paying attention to.

Because of course Derek was leading Stiles toward the black and expensive looking car.

“Oh my God, are you fucking kidding me?” he exclaimed loudly, when Derek brought out the keys and unlocked the car – _Camaro_ , Stiles could tell now that he was closer. “That is so unfair. You have an expensive and beautiful car _and_ you're beautiful and hot yourself.”

Stiles didn't need to look over at Derek to know he was talking with his eyebrows again, doing that quick movement with one of them that silently told him, he was being an idiot. It was kind of adorable, actually. “Dude,” he spun around on his uninjured foot and smiled widely at Derek, pointing at him. “I'm banging the hot guy with the awesome car.” He spread his arms out and did a celebratory cheer. “How the hell did I get this lucky?”

Derek rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head with that fond smile back on his lips. “Just get in the car, you idiot.”

Stiles did as he was told. After sliding a hand along the door, of course.

The date went smoothly. Derek had gotten them a table at some fancy restaurant Stiles had never heard of, the food was amazing, and there never seemed to be a quiet moment between them. Stiles did most of the talking, but that was just how it always was. Derek liked to listen, Stiles liked to talk. Or maybe ramble was a better word for it. They stayed until the restaurant closed, and Derek paid for everything.

And when they reached back to their building, Stiles complained about his ankle hurting, so Derek, being the gentleman that he was, offered to carry him inside. Stiles repaid him with touching his chest, kissing his neck, and nibbling on his earlobe, despite Derek getting slightly embarrassed because there were people in the lobby.

Stiles also repaid him for the incredible first date with blow jobs and fucking him senseless.

*

When Stiles woke up the next day, Derek was sound asleep on his shoulder, an arm thrown over his waist, and he couldn't help the smile on his face at the sight. He wouldn't mind waking up to that face every day.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on Derek's forehead, flexing his hand awake, since Derek had been sleeping on top of his arm for who knew how many hours. Derek hummed softly and inhaled, shifting against Stiles as he slowly woke up, although his eyes weren't opening yet.

It was still early. There were still 8 hours, until they even had to leave the apartment to get to the dinner at Scott and Allison's. Stiles couldn't wait to show Derek off to his friends, and he couldn't wait to meet Lydia's girlfriend. She had been talking about her for over a month now, and Stiles was surprised he had yet to see her. Lydia and him were best friends, after all.

Then again, she hadn't seen Derek either, so maybe it wasn't so strange.

Derek shifted his head from Stiles' shoulder to his chest, exhaling heavily. “What time is it?” he murmured, pulling them close together. They were still naked from the night before, morning woods brushing against bare thighs, but neither of them made any move to get up.

Stiles reached over to the nightstand to look at his phone. There were three texts from Lydia and two from Scott. “10:04.” He put his phone back down and threw his arm around Derek. And maybe his hand landed near his ass, and maybe he slid it down to cup his cheek. “We don't have to get up yet.”

Derek hummed softly against Stiles' chest, shifting his hips and pressing lightly back against the hand on his ass. “If you're suggesting morning sex,” he started, his voice still thick with sleep, “I need to wake up properly first.”

“Will this help?” Stiles rolled them over onto the other side of the bed, pinning Derek under him, and he leaned down to kiss him, straddling him. The kiss was returned a moment after, and Stiles felt a hand on the back of his head, another on his thigh going up.

“You've got really bad morning breath,” Derek murmured against his lips, but he didn't bother pulling back, returning the small kisses Stiles offered his lips.

“Yeah, so do you,” Stiles replied, grinning. “Still gonna kiss you though.” And he did.

They stayed in bed, fooling around, until around noon, when Stiles' stomach started rumbling loudly, and the complaining turned to whining. Derek borrowed the shower, while Stiles fixed them some breakfast in the kitchen area. He didn't have much, just some eggs and a few pieces of bacon, but he was still feeling a bit full from the huge and fancy dinner the night before, and he guessed Derek was feeling the same.

They ate breakfast, Stiles took a shower, and then they watched a movie on the couch. Except they didn't really pay attention to the movie. Talking turned into kissing, touches followed the kisses, and touching became inappropriate quickly.

Stiles would have completely forgotten about the time, had it not been because his phone started ringing just before 6 PM. He quickly got out of Derek's lap and rushed over to it, answering without even glancing at the name flashing. “Yo.”

“I'm just checking in to make sure you're not chickening out with your promise,” was how Lydia greeted him, the distant sound of music in the background.

“Hey Lyds.” Stiles threw himself on the couch, leaning against Derek. “I'm not backing out of _our_ promise. You still have to bring your mystery girlfriend.”

“Don't worry, I'm picking her up soon.” There was the sound of perfume spraying on Lydia's end, and Stiles hummed softly when Derek ran his fingers through his hair. “Did you just moan? Please tell me you're not fooling around with Derek right now.”

Stiles huffed and reached his free hand up to touch Derek's stubble lightly, running his thumb over his lips. “I wouldn't have answered your call if I was. Or maybe I would, but you wouldn't know that.” He thought about that for only a second, before he made a face. “Okay, I take that back. You'd know in a second.”

“Yes I would.” There was the sound of a light switch being flipped and heels against the floor. “Anyway, I talked to Allison a little while ago. Dinner is ready at 7, so be there before then.”

“Yeah yeah.” Derek swatted Stiles' hand away from his face, and Stiles grinned at him. “We'll probably leave in a few. We won't be late, I promise.”

“You better not be.” And then Lydia hung up.

Stiles let out a sigh, letting his phone drop to his stomach. “I hope you're ready to meet my friends. They're a handful, just so you know.”

“Who's going to be there again?” Derek asked, absently brushing Stiles' hair back.

Stiles held up a hand, counting the people on his fingers. “Scott and Allison, obviously. It's their house we're going to after all. They've been together since high school, but they've broken up several times, so it's incredible they've kept their engagement for a year now. Then there's Malia and Kira. They've been together for, uh..” He thought for a moment. “Five years, I think? Anyway, they're great and Kira likes everyone, so you'll get on her good side pretty quick. And then Lydia and her mystery girlfriend too.”

“The mystery girlfriend who Lydia, your best friend next to Scott, still hasn't introduced you to, even though they've sort of been together for a month?”

Stiles smiled widely and leaned close to Derek. “So you did listen, when I rambled over dinner.”

Derek raised a brow at him. “I do pay attention, Stiles.”

Stiles leaned in and kissed him softly, humming against his lips. “Anyway,” Stiles licked his lips once they pulled apart, “we should probably get ready and leave, 'cause I know my friends, and if we're late, the conversation will be all about _why_ we were late.”

Derek nodded and moved to get up after Stiles. “I should get back to my apartment, put on clean clothes.”

It was then that it hit Stiles. “Oh my God, dude.” He slapped at Derek's chest. “I haven't seen your apartment yet. I can't believe we've been boning,” Derek gave him a look at that, “for over a week, and I still haven't even been in your apartment!”

Derek seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he sighed and shrugged. “Get dressed, I'll take you to my place.”

Stiles rushed to his bedroom, cursing loudly when he stepped down on his injured foot. Derek yelled at him to be careful, Stiles told him to shut up.

When Stiles stepped out, fully dressed and ready to go, Derek looked almost nervous. Scratch that, he looked very nervous, almost panicky. “Hey, you okay?”

Derek looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go.”

Stiles knew that Derek was usually a pretty quiet person, at least compared to him, and he didn't mind that at all. He knew this, and yet Derek was especially quiet as they stepped into the elevator, and Derek pushed the button for the top floor.

“You know I'm not dumb, right?” Stiles glanced at Derek, Derek who lowered his gaze. “Why are you nervous all of the sudden?”

Derek swallowed, then sighed quietly. “There's something I haven't told you.”

Stiles' heart dropped, and he held his breath, hand reaching out to grab Derek's. “Are you dying?”

Derek's brow knitted together, and he looked up. “What? No, I'm not dying.” Stiles let out a relieved breath. “I'm just...” Derek sighed heavily, squeezing Stiles' hand. He didn't get another word out, before the doors dinged open. “I have money,” he said in a lowered voice, stepping out into the hallway.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, following him toward the door at the end of the hall. “How much money?”

“Enough money to have the best apartment in this building, an expensive car, and not really have to work for the rest of my life, but still be able to live a luxurious life if I chose to stop.” Derek wasn't looking at Stiles when he said all of that in one, quick breath, so he didn't see the way Stiles' jaw dropped. At least not until he had unlocked the door, pushed it open, and turned around to let Stiles in first.

Stiles stood there, silently gaping at him, for long enough for Derek's face to drop. “That... sounds rehearsed.” He wagged a finger at Derek, then stepped inside the apartment.

Stiles had expected the place to be full of expensive technology, expensive furniture, and looking like something straight out of a home magazine for rich people. Fitting for someone like Derek who himself looked like he just stepped out of a magazine.

But no, the place was pretty normal. The view was incredible, floor to ceiling windows showing it off the second you rounded the corner to the living room area. There was a nice couch facing a big television, although it didn't look new or as expensive as the ones Stiles had drooled over online. The kitchen area was nice, clean, and the bedroom door stood wide open. Stiles could see a large bed and a big closet door, when he walked by it.

It didn't look as expensive as it did clean, but the words “you're dating a rich, hot guy” still repeated themselves over and over again in Stiles' head, and maybe he was freaking out a little.

He stood in the middle of the place, looking around himself and avoiding the way Derek looked at him, like he had just been punched in the heart numerous times. “Okay, you're rich. Okay, that's uh...”

“Stiles.” Derek's voice was low but stern, and his shoulders squared, his whole body looking defensive or ready to take a blow. “Please don't freak out.”

“Don't freak out?” Stiles yelled, his voice slightly high pitched. So yeah, maybe he was freaking out. “Don't freak out, because a rich and super hot guy, who's way out of my league, like wow it's ridiculous, is willing to date a poor dude like me? A poor guy, when he could have anyone he wants!”

“But I don't want anyone else!” Derek raised his voice as he stepped closer, a desperate look on his face. “I want you!”

Stiles faltered a little. “Then why didn't you tell me you were rich way sooner?”

Derek sighed, his shoulders falling. “Because the last two people I dated used me for my money.”

Stiles didn't hesitate. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Derek, hugging him tightly. “I would never use you for your money, Derek.” He leaned back, reaching up to cup Derek's face in his hands. “I like you for _you_ , not your money. Yeah, it's freaking me out a little, but that doesn't change how I feel about you.”

Derek looked at him, his brows still knitted together and a distant, sad look in his beautiful eyes. “Hey,” Stiles leaned closer, “I mean that. I didn't start liking you for your money, and if I had known you were rich from the start, I would probably have hated you for being gorgeous _and_ rich. But I like you, Derek. Not for your money, but for _you_. Okay?”

It took a moment, but then Derek nodded, and Stiles leaned forward, placing a kiss on Derek's forehead and then his lips. “But I do expect to fuck you against that huge window some day.”

Derek huffed against his lips.

*

They arrived at Scott and Allison's at 6:43 PM, after they had quickly fooled around on Derek's bed, and Derek had gotten into clean clothes, that didn't smell like sweat and other things.

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand, after he had knocked on the front door, giving it a gentle squeeze, a squeeze that was returned along with a smile from Derek. The door opened, and Scott appeared with his wide, sunshine smile.

“You must be Derek.” Scott held a hand out to Derek, the smile staying as Derek shook it. “Hi, I'm Scott. I've heard a lot about you.”

“Only good things, I hope.” Derek shot Stiles a quick glance, as he dropped Scott's hand.

Scott stepped aside to let them in, closing the door behind them. “Dinner's ready in 15. Lydia and her girlfriend aren't here yet, but the others are in the living room,” he said and motioned toward the living room, before hurrying to the kitchen.

“My best friend and brother, everyone,” Stiles murmured, grabbing Derek's hand again and leading him to the living room of the house.

Allison, Malia and Kira were seated on the couch, Kira in the middle of laughing and Malia with that look on her face, that meant she had been the one to make her laugh. As soon as Derek and Stiles stepped into the living room, all the attention was on Derek, and Stiles stood proudly next to him.

“Hey guys.” Stiles raised his free hand and patted Derek's chest, squeezing the hand in his own. “This is Derek.”

Apparently falling into conversation was pretty easy. Easy meaning the three women kept their attention on Derek and asked him a million questions about himself. Stiles could tell Derek was nervous and intimidated by all of it, so he kept a hand on his leg, letting him know he was still right there with him.

They hadn't been there for more than a five minutes, when there was a knock on the front door, and Stiles shot up. “Oh my God, that has to be Lydia and her girlfriend.” He slapped the nearest person's (Derek's) shoulder lightly, eyes locked on the entrance to the living room. “Dude, I'm finally gonna meet her!”

Derek swatted Stiles' hand away, and Stiles moved forward, as Scott went from the kitchen to the front door, opening it to let Lydia and her girlfriend in.

Lydia walked in gorgeous as ever, high heels and a beautiful dress going down to around her mid thigh, and she was holding hands with a brown haired woman with just a slight grump-

“Cora?”

Stiles whipped around to look at Derek. Derek who had followed him from the living room, and looked either surprised or confused or both. “You know her?”

Derek nodded at the same time the brown haired woman groaned and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, she's my sister.”

There was a silence, no one really said anything, and everyone looked from Derek to Cora and back. Stiles, feeling uncomfortable with this sudden silence, let out a quick laugh and threw his arms out. “Well, this is awkward.”

Fortunately for all of them, the oven dinged from the kitchen. “Dinner's ready,” Scott said quietly.

Awkward didn't cover it. It was almost uncomfortably awkward, when they sat down around the dinner table, Derek pointedly looking at his sister. Stiles only needed to give him one look to know that he was trying to silently communicate with her. Cora, however, refused to look at him, and focused on the rest of the party.

Kira was the one to start a conversation, and Scott immediately jumped in. Everyone else joined in little by little, even Cora. Derek, however, only came with small grunts, and he refused to look anywhere but at his sister. Stiles tried to elbow him, tried to drag him out of this rude state, but with no luck.

Cora had had enough of the staring after a good while into eating Scott's delicious food. With a heavy sigh, she turned to her brother. “Will you stop looking at me like that?” The conversation around them died out a little, although Kira tried to keep it going.

“Like what?” came Derek's almost forced reply, and Stiles could only sigh, lean back, and watch the Hale siblings argue.

“Like you're my overprotective brother, who can't enjoy a nice dinner, when meeting my girlfriend for the first time. You're not even giving her a chance, because you won't do anything but give me that look!”

“Well, I didn't know I was going to meet your girlfriend for the first time, while you meet my boyfriend for the first time, and I didn't know you were going to be here, while I meet his friends for the first time, so yeah-”

“Wait, boyfriend?” Stiles jumped in, a hand on Derek's arm and a wide smile on his face. “Did you just call me your boyfriend?”

Derek flushed, shrugging. “Yeah, aren't you?” Stiles smiled wider and leaned in to give Derek a kiss.

Cora groaned at them and turned to Scott and Allison, both of whom were smiling widely at Derek and Stiles kissing at the dinner table. “So, Lydia told me you two have been together since high school.”

Stiles parted from Derek and snorted, before either Scott or Allison could do or say anything. “Technically, yes, but they've broken up like four times between then and now.” He slid his arm across Derek's shoulders and looked over at Scott giving him a look and Allison rolling her eyes. “I would not be surprised if they called off the engagement for whatever dumb reason.”

“Hey,” Scott pointed a finger at him, “you're just jealous, because you're not engaged to Derek yet.”

Stiles let out a nervous laugh, patted Derek's shoulder, and held up his hands. “Scotty, we've only been dating for a week. Kinda early for the marriage talk.”

“And if we had been dating for longer,” Derek joined in, giving Stiles a look with an additional raised brow, “we would have had the marriage talk already?”

“Damn right we would.” Lydia snorted from across the table, Cora rolled her eyes, and Stiles continued, eyes on Derek. “I want to get super married one day.”

Derek huffed a quiet laugh, and Cora snorted. “I can't wait.”

Stiles pointed over at Cora, the wide smile returned to his face. “See? Your sister already approves of me.”

“I wouldn't say that just yet,” she said, a forced smile on her face. Okay, so the Hale siblings were overprotective of each other. Stiles found that more endearing than he did uncomfortable. Or maybe terrified was a better word. Cora was giving him that stare, that reminded him a lot of the stare Erica would give him, when she was mad.

Stiles cleared his throat and motioned toward Malia and Kira. “Anyway, if we're talking about people getting married, those two are the ones who really should be tying the knot.”

Malia immediately looked at him, the look a mix of panic and anger. “Stiles, shut up,” she mouthed at him, while Kira laughed lightly and shrugged. “We've only just started talking about it.”

Malia had talked about marriage for a while, Kira just didn't know. She had even gone as far as to go looking for a ring with the help of Erica, Lydia and Allison. As far as Stiles knew, they had yet to find the perfect one. Or maybe Malia just needed a push, either way it was about time those two got engaged.

After that, the rest of the night went on smoothly. Derek approved of Lydia in the middle of everything. He didn't say anything, but Stiles could tell he did. Stiles could tell, because Derek was watching the two of them closely, keeping a close eye on them. He could tell, because when Lydia turned to Cora, whispered something in her ear, and Cora smiled widely, Derek had a fond smile hinting at his lips, and he stopped watching them like a hawk.

By the end of the night, Stiles still had no idea whether he was approved by Cora or not, but he doubted she would tell him, even if he asked. Even if he wasn't approved yet, he still had plenty of time to get her approval. He did plan on being with Derek for as long as he could, after all.

It was close to midnight, when Derek decided it was time for him to go home. Stiles wanted to stay for a while longer, and so did Lydia, so Cora asked Derek for a ride home. Stiles followed Derek to the front door, while Cora said her goodbye to her girlfriend and everyone else.

“So,” Stiles started, leaning against the wall and watching Derek put on his coat. “When can I meet your friends and family? Well, the rest of your family.”

Derek looked over at him, hummed softly as he moved closer. “Soon.” He leaned in for a kiss, and Stiles met him halfway, grabbing the back of his neck.

Neither of them pulled away, when there were approaching footsteps, footsteps that were followed by a familiar scoff. “Get a room,” Cora said in a slightly lowered voice, clearly meant for them to hear, before she opened the door and headed out. “Come on, Derek!”

Stiles pulled back a little, pecking Derek's lips quickly. “See you tomorrow.”

Derek raised a brow at him, eyes still on Stiles' lips. “Tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles grinned at him, touching down his neck to his chest. “I'm definitely coming over to your place tomorrow. Your bed is much bigger than mine.”

Derek rolled his eyes at him, but he didn't hide the fond smile on his lips. “Looking forward to it.” He gave Stiles another kiss, then followed Cora out the front door.

Stiles was still standing there, looking at the closed door, when Lydia stepped up next to him, her arms crossed. “So,” he said slowly. “We're dating siblings.”

Lydia nodded and hummed softly. Stiles grinned widely a second later, and turned to face her, a hand raised. Lydia gave his hand one look, then snorted at him and turned to go back to the others in the living room.

“Oh come on, Lyds!” Stiles called after her, dropping his hand. “Don't leave me hanging! We're practically family now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out longer than I planned. Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
